You're Mine, Sirius, And I Will Never Let You Go!
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: What would've happened if Rodolphus had fought for Sirius… Sequel to 'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else'


**Summary: **What would've happened if Rodolphus had fought for Sirius… Sequel to '_I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!_'

**Prequel: **I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!

**Spoilers:** if you haven't, go read the Prequel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta:** RosesAreForever23

**Pairings: **RL/SB, WB/OB, JL/AL, CP/DP, JP/LP

**Warnings: **Male Slash, Underage Sex, Underage Kissing, Mention of Homophobia, Mention of Crossdressing, Minor Character Death, Time Jumps, Heartbreak,

**Ner words: **5,034

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**You're Mine, Sirius, And I Will Never Let You Go!**

–**One-Shot–**

Rodolphus entered Black Manor, expecting to see Sirius. Mr. Orion had called him and his parents that afternoon and he couldn't help the groan- the man would be his future father-in-law but he still hated the man. Rodolphus saw Sirius leaving Mr. Orion's office, his face pale.

"Hello, Sirius." Rodolphus said, while smile at him to calm down his teen. He was ready to climb the stairs to hug him when Sirius turned around and ran to his bedroom. Rodolphus frowned, that was odd. Had he scarred Sirius off that winter? But Sirius hadn't stopped talking to him. He even kept sending him letters and commenting how much he missed him… So why?

"Son?"

Rodolphus looked to his father and nodded. Right, he was needed at the office. Rodolphus climbed the stairs but his eyes didn't leave his betrothed's bedroom though he couldn't help but feel that something was off.

"Do you want to talk to him first?" Rodolphus heard his mother ask.

Everything in his being told him to say yes.

Rodolphus looked to his mother and then to his father, who was ready to beckon him to go when Mr. Orion appeared by his door.

"Lord Jeremy, Lady Alexa, Rodolphus…" The man beckoned.

Rodolphus' mother looked at Rodolphus with an 'I'm sorry' look and then turned to Mr. Orion.

"Lord Orion. What was so urgent that you called us here?"

The man showed them the entrance and they entered. Mr. Orion sat by his desk facing them and beckoned them to a chair, Rodolphus' mother sat while his father stayed by his wife with a hand on her shoulder. Rodolphus stayed on the side. He couldn't help but think of Sirius' face. Sirius looked like someone had just died…

"I'm afraid that Sirius has just refused the Black name."

Rodolphus tensed and turned mechanically to the man. No it couldn't be… Sirius wouldn't… He couldn't… He…

"Sirius did what?" Rodolphus asked, putting his hands on the man's desk.

Mr. Orion raised an eyebrow at him. The man was too smug for Rodolphus' liking.

"Sirius abdicated of the Black name and left."

No, it couldn't be. Sirius hadn't… he couldn't… Could that be the reason for the way he looked? But why would he…? Had Rodolphus went too far? Had he scared Sirius off?

His parents stepped forward.

"Then the engagement is null and void. Without your son, the engagement becomes invalid."

"But I do have someone to propose in his place- my niece, Bellatrix."

Rodolphus' mother looked at Rodolphus and then put her hand on her husband forearm. The two shared a look and then Rodolphus' father turned to Mr. Orion.

"During the proposal it was requested for anyone _but _Bellatrix. It was you who lost your part of the agreem…"

"Father." Rodolphus said, stopping the man. His voice was cold and his face was expressionless, as if he was dead inside. Rodolphus looked at Orion. "I accept Bellatrix, but don't expect an heir."

Rodolphus turned and left, slamming with the door.

Why Sirius? Why?

Rodolphus saw Bellatrix in the hallway with a crazy look. The woman looked at him and pointed to the door.

"Your betrothed just left with his trunk… Is he going to pass the holidays with you? Again?"

"Just left as in now or a few minutes ago?"

The woman shrugged and Rodolphus ran down the stairs. As soon as he left the house, he saw Sirius entering a bus and disappearing from view. Rodolphus felt his throat tighten.

"So, what happened?" Bella's voice asked at his side.

"Your cousin has refused the Black name." Rodolphus said harshly.

"That doesn't seem like something my cousin would do…" The woman mumbled.

"Well… he did!" Rodolphus turned and started to enter the house again. "And by the way, the engagement has passed on to you. But do not expect to share my accommodations."

Rodolphus entered and went to the fireplace. He wanted to leave that house. It reminded him too much of the man he loved.

"You aren't going to fight for him?" Bellatrix asked at the entrance of the kitchen.

Rodolphus looked at her coldly.

"If I fight for him, I'm putting my name and my family's name in ruin. My father would never let me do that."

The woman hummed.

"Let's be fair. You never wanted me. You don't even support me. And if we marry, there will be no heir. Your father won't want that… I may not be married yet, but I certainly don't want to marry you either. We both know who I fancy."

Rodolphus nodded, having seen the way the woman looked to their Lord.

"What do you suggest then?"

"I saw the way Sirius looks at you. If Sirius knew about being your betrothed, he would never refuse the Black name. It's just something he wouldn't do… You're not the only one in love in that relationship, Rod."

"Then why…"

"Kreacher!" Rodolphus sneered as the hated house elf appeared before Bellatrix; Sirius loathed that house elf. "Call Lady Walburga here please. And make sure no one sees you doing that."

The house elf nodded and popped away.

"What are you thinking?" Rodolphus asked.

"I don't put this past my dear Uncle to refuse his own son… I also don't put it pass the man to have killed Grandfather Arcturus." Rodolphus eyes grew. "Of course I have no proof… But maybe Aunt can find some proof for us."

Rodolphus nodded and in no time Lady Walburga appeared, looking at the kitchen with a sneer as Kreacher made the woman's chair appear by the table. The woman sat while Bella warded the room.

"What is it that has to be talked about down here?"

"I'm suppose Uncle hasn't told you yet that Sirius has apparently refused the Black name and that the engagement has been passed on to me?"

"No, he hasn't yet." The woman said, her eyes moved to Rodolphus.

"Is there a possibility that Uncle was the one who refused Sirius? Aunt knows how much Uncle loathes the teen and the marriage."

"Why wouldn't Sirius run away from the family? We are everything he is being taught against at his school after all."

Bellatrix laughed.

"Because he is in love with his Roddy here…" Rodolphus sneered at the nickname, only Sirius was allowed to call him that. "And because they aren't virgins…" Rodolphus went deep red, choking, and looked at Bella, who winked back. "You forgot something called silencing wards… luckily it was me who heard you."

Rodolphus nodded, lowering his head, ashamed. Lady Walburga stood, approached Rodolphus and raised his chin, looking him in the eyes.

"Is this true?"

Rodolphus nodded.

"Yes, madam."

"Does your father knows about this?"

"No, madam."

"Then go tell him. Bellatrix, I want you to visit Cousin Dorea. Her son is Sirius best friend so he most likely went there." Bellatrix nodded, already going to the fireplace. "And I'm going to see my husband's papers… If it was Orion instead of Sirius who refused his son, then I'll find proof and claim Sirius back in. Otherwise you'll have to marry with a Potter."

Rodolphus nodded thankfully and each went their way. Rodolphus and Lady Walburga climbed the steps to the office where his father and Mr. Orion were.

"Father, may I speak with you?"

Father looked up from the parchment he was looking at, Rodolphus supposed it was his wedding preparations, and nodded, leaving with Rodolphus. The two went to Sirius' bedroom and Rodolphus sat on Sirius bed.

"What is it, Rodolphus?"

"I did something this winter that I wasn't supposed to do. And father will most likely think less of me for that." The man nodded, not saying anything. "This winter solstice I caught Sirius drinking. At once, I stopped him and took him to this room, preparing him for bed. Because it was me and not his parents who noticed that he was dinking he started crying, as all the boy wanted was his parents' acknowledgement." His father hummed, Rodolphus took a deep breath. "I did what I always did when he cried and pulled him to my lap letting him cry into my shoulders… He kissed me."

"I suppose things didn't stop there." Rodolphus shook his head. "You should have told me at once, my son."

"I'm sorry, father."

The man shook his head.

"I won't say that what you did was a good thing, because it wasn't. But what you did may be the only thing that will keep your engagement with Sirius true. Well, you see, when you laid with Sirius, your magic joined as one. In other words, you're magically married."

Rodolphus' eyes grew.

"I didn't know that."

"Obviously or you would have told me at once and you two would already be married. I suspect that Lady Walburga knows this." Rodolphus nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Bellatrix. And she went to speak with Lady Potter because Lady Walburga suspects Sirius went there, so I suppose Lady Potter will know as well."

Father hummed, looking around.

"I want you to go home, Rodolphus." Rodolphus stood, bowing his head. "I'm going to refuse the trade from Sirius to Bellatrix. You're mother will be delighted as she also doesn't like the woman." Rodolphus smiled. "I want you to go to your room and stay there and think on what you've done. What you did is something unthinkable and as much as that is going to help you now that this marriage is about to be destroyed, it was still a forbidding thing what you've done."

"I know, father."

"Go."

Rodolphus left the room and went to the fireplace to floo home. When he got there, Bellatrix appeared.

"Your father still here?" Rodolphus nodded. "Sirius has just arrived at Potter Manor. He's a crying mess, but besides that, he is fine. Lord Potter was going to speak with him about your marriage."

Rodolphus smiled thankfully and flooed home.

–**YMSAIWNLYG–**

"ORION!"

Everyone in the Black Manor shivered at Walburga's scream. Orion looked up from his newspaper to the living room where his wife had just entered, running angrily with a parchment in her hands.

"What is it, my dear wife?"

"What is this?" The woman screeched, holding the paper to Orion.

Orion shivered at the woman's voice. Of all the years he'd passed with the woman, he would never get used to her high voice. Orion picked the parchment just to shut the woman and read it. It was Rodolphus marriage proposal with Bellatrix.

"It's Rodolphus and Bellatrix marriage engagement, my darling." He said, looking to his wife with a questioning look. Why was she looking at his parchments?

"Look at the DATE!"

Orion frowned and returned to the parchment. And there it was; April '75.

"How dare you, Orion Lynx Black, to refuse our son? HOW DARE YOU?"

Orion sneered at the woman.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Walburga. Now let me read."

Orion returned to the newspaper when a hand suddenly slapped him. Orion's eyes grew.

"I, Walburga Adhara Black, hereby claim that Orion Lynx Black is no longer the Black Lord for overusing the powers in him set. So I, Walburga Adhara Black, hereby claim Cygnus Perseus Black as the Black Lord until the rightful heir, Sirius Orion Black, becomes ready to take over the lordship or until Cygnus Perseus Black dies, whichever happens first."

Orion's eyes widened further. She didn't just do that!

"I, Cygnus Perseus Black," Orion looked to his brother-in-law, "hereby claim my nephew, Sirius Orion Black," Orion opened his mouth to stop him, but no voice left his mouth. When he looked around, he saw Bellatrix with her wand pointed at him, coldly, "back in the Black family. I, Cygnus Perseus Black, also hereby claim that Orion Lynx Black is no longer a Black for peculation and for killing the prior Lord of the family, Arcturus Sirius Black. So Mote it Be!"

Orion tensed, looking at Cygnus, who was looking back with a smirk.

"You have no idea, Orion, how long I've been waiting to do that." The man said coldly. "If claiming Sirius back in the family and marry him off with Rodolphus is all I need to get it even, then I'll make sure they're married tomorrow. Now pack your things and leave my house!"

–**YMSAIWNLYG–**

"Thank you, brother." Walburga said, turning to her brother when Orion finally left the room.

Cygnus nodded.

"I wanted to make him pay for what he did to Uncle Arcturus for a long time, sister. I may not care much for your son… But, like I just said, if his marriage helps me make Orion pay for what he did, then I'll make sure he'll get married."

Walburga nodded.

"Good." She said with a smile. "How long did you know that he…?"

"The beginning… He used the Black Lord Powers on me to keep me from saying or doing anything."

–**YMSAIWNLYG–**

Sirius looked up when his Uncle Cygnus entered the bedroom he was sleeping in at Potter Manor. Sirius stood at once and bowed his head to the man. The man approached and sat on Sirius' bed.

"I suppose you felt the claim back into the family?" The man questioned.

"Yes, Uncle."

"Your Mother found that your Father had been preparing this for a while and managed to prove his wrong doings. When she proved that he overused his powers she refused him as the Black Lord, passing the lordship to me until you become ready to be a Lord or until I die."

Sirius' eyes grew and he nodded to his Uncle.

"I claimed you back then and refused your father from the family. Lord Jeremy told me after that you and Rodolphus had already consummated the bond." Sirius face went deep red. "Have you been checked?"

"Yes, sir. Lady Dorea just checked me. No pregnancy. She said that even if I didn't show any signs yet I could still be pregnant as everyone shows the signs in different ways."

"That they do." The man conceded. "I just spoke with Gringotts and the wedding will be in a fortnight."

Sirius looked to his Uncle at once, eyes growing even wider.

"Even if you didn't get pregnant, if someone checks your magic, they will see that you're married magically to Rodolphus and we can't bare the shame of that. I won't blame you for what happened. Things tend to happen during rituals and principally if you join alcohol to the mixture. Rodolphus is the one at fault, as he should have stopped. He has already been heard for that and is currently enduring his punishment."

Sirius opened his mouth at once to argue, but his Uncle raised one finger.

"It was given to him by his father, as it is expected after what he did. You may not understand this today, Sirius, but I'll make sure you'll get taught to understand how a Lord should act and what he must learn."

"Yes, sir."

Cygnus nodded approvingly.

"Are you a natural bearer?"

"I don't know, sir."

"I'll call Narcissa here, then, for you to be checked. I suppose you won't mind staying here?" Sirius shook his head. "Good. Me and your mother will be preparing the house for the wedding and your bedroom for a second person to be able to sleep there… We won't change the bedroom; we'll just enlarge the bed and closet." The man added when Sirius opened his mouth to argue.

"Very well, sir."

"Although, I have to say that a new bed would be preferable, but we have no time for that now and so we'll give you a fully prepared bedroom during the school year. In your parameters and Rodolphus' as well, as the room will be his as well."

Cygnus stood and looked around in silence before looking again to Sirius.

"I already spoke with Lady Dorea and Lord Charlus and the two agreed in getting your wedding robes. The main colours for the wedding will be gold, black and green. Gold for Gryffindor so I'm sure you'll manage something to your liking."

Sirius bowed his head thankfully and the man left. He was going to marry Rodolphus… In a fortnight…

Sirius fell to his knees.

He was actually going to marry him!

"I take it, it was good news…" Sirius looked up to James, by the door with a cocky smile.

"I'm engaged…" James nodded encouragingly. "And am going to marry… In a fortnight."

James eyes grew.

"You're kidding right?" Sirius shook his head. "Wow, that sure escalated quick! Do you love her?"

"I love him."

If possible, James eyes grew bigger.

"Oh… Roddy?" Sirius nodded and James rolled his eyes. "I should have suspected. If he dares to hurt you…"

Sirius grinned and stood again.

"One more thing…" Sirius looked to the door as his Uncle entered again. The man looked at James and then again to Sirius. "Who are you choosing as your godfather? Rodolphus said that he would let you choose."

Sirius pointed to James at once, who raised an eyebrow at Sirius with a cocky smirk.

"Don't I have a say in this?" The teen asked, amused.

Cygnus looked at James with a sneer but nodded and left.

"Well… If you prefer for me to ask Peter…" Sirius answered James cheekily.

James made a face.

"Peter? Even Snivellus would be a better choice!" His best friend said, outraged, making the two laugh.

Not long later, someone knocked on the door, followed by Narcissa walking in. The woman looked around with a sneer and then to Sirius.

"Lay on your back, if you please." The woman ordered as she took her wand out.

Sirius sighed and laid down as the woman beckoned James out of the room.

"How is it?" His cousin raised an eyebrow as she started the spells. "Being married."

Narcissa eyes relaxed and a smile appeared on her face. A smile that rarely was directed to Sirius.

"If you love the person you're going to marry is the best thing in the world. The trick is never stopping the courting. Lucius still courts me every day. And I'm sure that with all the work Rodolphus had to manage to get married to you that he won't stop now. He does love you, Sirius. I can see that, like I can see that in Lucius when he looks at me. I may not know Rodolphus like I know Rabastan, but I'm sure he is not the type to stop loving and courting you just because he married you."

Sirius nodded, looking to the ceiling.

"I may not approve of the way he managed to get this marriage on the row, but you two will be happily, unlike if he were to marry my older sister."

"Narcissa…" the woman hummed. "Why didn't Bellatrix ever married?"

"She was never given a marriage proposal… Besides, she is in love with a person that doesn't love her back. If she married Rodolphus, she would never have shared his quarters and she would never have bore him an heir."

Sirius looked at Narcissa, who looked back.

"She won't ever marry anyone unless it's Him." His cousin said sadly. "And if she does, she'll make sure she won't ever share that person's quarters. She'll kill herself before letting another man think of touching her… What would you do? If we would've married you with a person that isn't Rodolphus?"

Sirius sat as Narcissa saved her wand.

"I would refuse the Black name and would probably never get married."

Narcissa smiled and picked up the parchment that had appeared as she worked.

"All seems good…" She muttered to herself, then louder, she informed with a smile, "No, not a natural bear. Which means that if you'll want an heir, you'll going to have to drink potions."

"Uncle will be happy to hear that."

"That he will. Father doesn't want you to have an heir before you finish your education."

–**YMSAIWNLYG–**

Rodolphus looked at the witch as she showed him possible designs for his wedding robe. He looked at them in silence. He was still trying to believe that he was actually going to marry Sirius in less than two weeks. He… and Sirius… married!

"Sir?"

Rodolphus looked at the woman and then at the drawings.

"Are you the one who is making Sirius' dress robes?"

"Yes, sir."

"What colours are his robes in?" The woman frowned, confused. "Which of these designs do you think will match?" He added and her eyes lightened in understanding.

"This one, sir." The woman said, showing one of the designs.

Rodolphus looked at it in silence.

"And if I may, sir." Rodolphus raised his eyes to her. "Your groom has chosen gold robes with a few black touches here and here." Rodolphus nodded. "Green as the base with another black touch here and here…" The woman said pointing at the design. "That one there," she said, indicating the one with her finger, "would be a great idea to match."

Rodolphus hummed.

"Sirius chose gold, then?" the woman nodded. "Don't use a dark green, then. I want some lighter colours." Rodolphus handed the woman the design she had shown him. "And this design is the one I choose."

The woman smiled and nodded.

"It will be done, sir."

"And just for the record…" Rodolphus said as the woman picked a measuring tape; the woman looked at him at once. "I want Sirius' dress robes to be male dress robes. I don't want him to go in female robes, understood? Or myself."

The woman eyes grew. "But… Lord…"

"I don't care what other people say. We are both men and we should be treated as such."

The woman nodded.

"It will be done, sir. I will change Mr. Sirius' robes to male ones."

"Good. I sure hope on the wedding day that it is male robes on his person." Rodolphus threatened and a suddenly pale woman started to take his measures for his new dress robes.

Rodolphus would have to argue with Lord Cygnus though. Sirius may be getting married to him, but he was still a man and that was one of the things Rodolphus loved about Sirius. Rodolphus was sure Sirius wouldn't mind cross-dressing but if they'll ever do that, it would be in the safety of their quarters where only Rodolphus would be able to see Sirius, be the only one able to touch him…

–**YMSAIWNLYG–**

Rodolphus looked at Sirius as the teen sat on the bed, looking out the window. How long had his husband been awake? Rodolphus sat and hugged Sirius from behind, putting his face on the teen's shoulder.

"'Morning." Sirius mumbled and Rodolphus only groaned back.

The two stayed in silence in that position for a while until Rodolphus finally move and put his chin on Sirius' shoulder.

"What are you thinking?"

"How different are things going to be now? I mean, Narcissa mentioned that Uncle wanted me to finish my education but when she married, she had to drop her education and…"

Rodolphus grabbed Sirius face and turned it to the side, kissing him on the lips.

"My father said he would contact the headmaster to get you the engagement quarters at Hogwarts. You need to be taught, as you should have already, about how to be a Lord. As your husband and an heir myself, I'll be the one to teach you. I'll go to Hogwarts with you and when you'll be in class I'll work and when you're in recess we'd be together. Of course, you'll still have time to be with your friends and all that. You're just going to have to share my room, that's all." Rodolphus said with a smile and Sirius nodded.

"And have a few weekly classes with you, I suppose." Rodolphus nodded affirmatively to his husband. "Rodolphus…" Rodolphus hummed. "Why are you a Death Eater?"

Rodolphus tensed, having wondered when that dreaded question would come and sat at Sirius side, stopping any and all contact with him.

"Because the Dark Lord is fighting for a better place. A place where the old ways are still followed. Without them, the Magical World will die."

Sirius looked at him admiringly.

"Really?"

"Yes, Sirius. Those rituals aren't just because you parents wanted to show up their power. They are needed to protect our world. Some people don't understand that and that is what the Dark Lord is trying to preserve."

Sirius hummed but didn't argue.

"Let's go eat?" The boy asked, standing with a smile in place.

Rodolphus shook his head knowingly.

"Maybe we should take a bath and then dress first…" He said, pointing to his loved one's naked body.

Sirius looked down and blushed deep red at remembering their naked status and probably what they had done the night before. Rodolphus smirked.

"Or we can stay and continue last night activities?" He added with a suggestive tone.

If possible, Sirius' face and neck went redder than before, but Rodolphus saw Sirius' lower parts responding affirmatively to the suggestion.

–**YMSAIWNLYG–**

Rodolphus hugged Sirius to his chest as he cried at the sight of the Potter's dead bodies. Rodolphus sighed and then he heard a cry that wasn't Sirius. Sirius stopped at once and they looked around, finding Sirius' godson, Harry. Sirius approached at once and picked the child to his chest.

"Give him to me, Sirius. Dumbledore said to bring him to his muggle family. Big man, Dumbledore."

Rodolphus sneered at the sight of Hagrid and then traded a look with Sirius, who hugged the baby to his chest. Rodolphus approached the two and side-apparated Sirius and the baby to the Lestrange Manor.

"Father!"

There was no question in Rodolphus' thoughts if this was the right thing to do. Just one look at Sirius and he knew that his husband would never let go of that baby.

Jeremy Lestrange appeared. The man took one good look at Sirius and then rolled his eyes, beckoning Rodolphus to his office as Sirius walked to the living room with his godson. Rodolphus entered the office.

"What happened?"

"We went to Potter Manor but the Dark Lord killed both Potters after all and let the baby alive. I didn't see the Dark Lord's body, only his wand." Rodolphus said, showing a wand he had on his pocket.

His father looked to the wand in silence.

"You're going to take the kid in. Even after our Lord tried to kill him."

"I will." His father smiled while shaking his head. "Father, Dumbledore sent Hagrid to the Potter's house to pick up Harry and take him to his muggle family. They will say we kidnapped the baby."

"I'll take care of that. I will also make sure Pettigrew is locked up for being a snitch and for saying something to our Lord that most likely got the man killed." His father said as he approached his fireplace. "Go check the kid- I don't put it pass Dumbledore to have already started to mess up with the boy's life."

Rodolphus nodded and left, going to the living room where Sirius was trying to play with Harry, but was too nervous to manage and so Rodolphus' mother was the one keeping the toddler occupied. Rodolphus sighed and approached, picking the child, laying the toddler on the floor on his back before starting to check him over. There were various compelling spells on him that took Rodolphus a while to undo and magic suppressers that took even longer. But it was the dark magic coming from the boy's forehead that surprised him and when he finally understood what it meant, he couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it, Rodolphus?" Sirius asked, worried for his godson.

"Let's just say, Sirius, that the Dark Lord has adopted Harry."

Sirius eyes grew and approached Harry, picking him up.

"Is that why he was alive?" Rodolphus nodded, smiling at the image before him- his beloved one with a baby in his arms.

"Yes, Sirius. My father is already taking care of things so Harry will stay with us."

"No Death Eater will try to…?"

Rodolphus grinned and approached Sirius, kissing him.

"They will make sure Harry is well taken care of. And when the Dark Lord returns, and he _will_ return, he'll make sure Harry is well cared for."

Sirius nodded, relaxing and looked down at his godson with a smile.

–**YMSAIWNLYG–**

Rodolphus looked at his father when he finally arrived. Sirius was on the floor playing with Harry, finally having calmed down enough to play with the kid without the fear of losing him as well and his mother by their side with a smile in place and playing as well. His father approached and sat at his side, looking at the kid.

"Everything is done. Sirius is the mentor of Harry Potter." Sirius looked up and nodded thankfully. "Pettigrew was caught and taken to interrogatory where I made sure they would give him Veritaserum and the man said all he had to say… He is going to jail and your name is guiltless."

"Thank you, Father." Sirius said.

Father turned to Rodolphus.

"Have you checked the boy?"

"Compelling spells so he would be Dumbledore's petboy, magic suppressers so he would have problem controlling the totality of his magic…" He paused, "And the Dark Lord's soul adopted Harry."

Father's eyes grew and then he looked at Harry amusedly.

"You, my boy, just made me a very happy grandfather."

As if on cue, Harry babbled back. Rodolphus knew that was the reason that any Death Eater would see the adopting the boy as a good reason to, but to Rodolphus, it was the light in Sirius eyes; that at one point he thought the man was about to lose with the death of his best friend; every time he looked at Harry, that did it. It had been that light that made Rodolphus fallen for Sirius. That will to live. And if adopting the child that his Lord wanted dead would mean that his lover would still have it, then Rodolphus would adopt this child even if it could meant fighting against every Death Eater and the Dark Lord himself.

**The End!**

* * *

Hi

This was written as a second one-shot to _I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!_.

Hope you liked it, please review!

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
